Dark Link's Revenge
by zeldarocks88
Summary: this is what happens to those who oppose the forces of darkness!


Once upon a time, a long time ago, in the land of Hyrule, there lived a King and Queen, with a very nice family. The king's name was Link and the queen's name was Zelda. They had 2 children. A teenage prince named Lance who had just turned 17 and a little princess named Luna who was 9. The king was 31 and so was the queen. Anyways, on to the story.

"Hey dad, dad! Wake up! You promised you were going to show me all the temples for my birthday!", said Lance as he pounced on his father, Link.

"Aww, son. Just 5 more minutes?", whined Link.

"Hmmph! Dad, you promised! Grrr!", growled Lance as he tried to wake Link up.

"Do as he says, Link. You did promise him.", mumbled Zelda, half-asleep.

"Alright, alright. You win today son. And happy birthday by the way.", said Link.

"Alright! Let's head out to the temples!", yelled Lance.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me put my boots on.", said Link.

Link put on his brown boots and his green tunic and hat.

"So, where to first?", asked Link.

"Hmm, can we explore the water temple first?", asked Lance.

"Hmm, it's pretty dangerous. You sure?", asked Link.

"Definitely!"

"Ok, get on your horse, we must go talk to the king zora for a water tunic."

So they rode off to Zora's Domain. When they got there, Link got out his Ocarina of Time and played the song of the Royal Family: Zelda's Lullaby. Then the waterfall parted and they jumped across to Zora's Domain. They then walked up the stairs to talk to the king of all the zora's. Link and Lance both approached him and bowed. The king stood and bowed back.

"To what do I the pleasure to this fine meeting?", asked the Zora King.

"Well good king, it is my son's birthday and he wishes to have a zora tunic so we can explore the water temple.", said Link.

"Ahh, so the young prince has had a birthday, is it? Well then, you may certainly have a water tunic.", said the Zora king.

Lance then received the Zora tunic, which allowed him to breathe underwater.

"Well then, off we go.", said Link as they dived off the cliff into the pool of water below. They then swam through the little hole in the water that took them straight to Lake Hylia.

When they got there, Link and lance both got out onto the grass.

"Well, if were to go inside you had better put on your new zora tunic because the Goddesses knows you will need it. Now then while you do that I will do the same and I shall also put on my iron Boots too. It will weigh us down.", said Link.

"Ok, father.", answered lance.

Link grabbed hold of Lance's hand and they walked into the water and entered into the water temple. Link then ran and jumped into the pool of water with Lance grabbing hold of him. They ran into a room with torches and they saw a triforce symbol on the wall. Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time and handed it to Lance. Lance looked at Link, startled. "Son, it seems that this occasion is passed down from generation to generation and I think this will help you get along in life. Now somehow it found its way back to me, but now I am giving it to you. Play the Zelda's lullaby now," said Link. "Father, words cannot describe how happy I am and what this means to me. Thank you," said Lance as he put the ocarina in his mouth.

As the notes poured from his ocarina the triforce on the wall started to glow bright yellow. As this was happening Link and Lance both heard and felt a rumbling and shaking in the ground and the walls around them. Then they looked back and saw the water level was rising. Link quickly put his kokori boots back on and told Lance to come on. They dived into the water just as the water came up. They rose all the way up to the top of the temple. They both got on a ledge near by, soaking wet. Behind them there was a door. As Lance started walking, Link grabbed his shoulder.

"Before we go inside, I just want you to know that the room we are about to enter was the room that I fought one of my greatest enemies in: Dark Link," says Link.

"Oh, cool! We're going to see Dark Link's chambers!" said Lance with excitement.

They went into the room. What they saw was one of the few beautiful things in Hyrule. The area was full of water. In front of them was a tree.

"Hey dad? Can I go look at that tree more closely?", asked Lance.

"What? Oh, yes, of course. I was just thinking.", said Link, lost in memories.

As Lance went off, Link walked around a little bit. He walked over to the exact spot he defeated Dark Link at. What he saw startled him. It was a shadowy blackness floating in the water.

"Hmm, now that's interesting.", said Link to himself. He put his hand in it to see what it was.

As he did, he felt a weird sensation crawling up his fingers. He then noticed the shadowy stuff crawling its way up his arm. He tried to pull away, but for some reason he could not. Before he could yell for help, the shadowy mess flew into his mouth and ears and every orifice on him.

Dark Link stood up. He looked at his new body. Lance came up to him.

"Hey dad, what are we to do next?", he asked.

"Huh, oh, let's go home, we've had a full day.", said Dark Link.

"Oh, ok then", said Lance, a little disappointed.

So Link/Dark Link and Lance walked away back to Hyrule castle.

_Yes_, thought Dark Link, _I can now take control of Hyrule and turn it into the Shadow Realm! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_


End file.
